


Overdue Apologies

by chestnuttree



Category: Spartacus: War of the Damned
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-28
Updated: 2013-04-28
Packaged: 2017-12-09 20:11:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/777525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chestnuttree/pseuds/chestnuttree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post 3.9.  Things between Nasir and Agron are still strained after Agron returns to camp.  They start the healing process, while Castus watches.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Overdue Apologies

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written as a fill for this prompt (http://spartacus2010.livejournal.com/432545.html?thread=2578337#t2578337) on the kink meme.

Castus followed Nasir and Agron back to their tent at a safe distance. It was after the ceremony for Crixus and their other fallen brothers and sisters. He knew they would want to be alone. He knew he should make himself scarce. He also knew that he couldn't stay away.

He stood just outside the entrance. He could see them illuminated by the glow of candles but they could not seem him. And although they spoke quietly, he could still hear them as well. It was Nasir who spoke first.

"I should not have let you go."

"You could not have stopped me."

"I know."

Nasir sat across from Agron, keeping more distance than one would expect. They had not separated since Agron had returned, but they had not yet so much as kissed or even properly embraced. Castus knew because he had been watching. He also knew why.

"Nasir, I - " Agron's voice broke.

"Do not," Nasir cut Agron off and shook his head as if to fight back tears. "Do not apologize. It is I -"

This time it as Agron who cut Nasir short. 

"No. You did nothing wrong. I should not have doubted your heart." Agron reached out to lightly touch Nasir's cheek the best he could with his injured hand. "I will never do so again." 

Nasir gently took his hand in his own and lightly kissed his fingers. "And I will not give cause to." 

They stayed motionless for a moment before Nasir finally shifted to close the distance between them, placing himself in Agron's laps and pulling him into a kiss. It was slow and tentative. Beyond Agron's injuries there was still a slight unease between them. They broke the kiss and rested their foreheads against each others. "You are still the owner of my heart."

A faint smile graced Agron's face. 

"And you mine."

After that, all reservations vanished and they kissed with a passion to make anyone jealous. Even after Agron winced and they had to slow, the passion and love only seemed to increase. Nasir disrobed them both and their bodies were soon intertwined.

Castus watched as Nasir prepared himself and gently lowered himself onto Agron. But as he began to roll his hips it was their faces Castus could not tear his gaze from. 

He finally understood.


End file.
